onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de la Evolución/Arco de las Luminarias/Negro absoluto
Capitulo 745: Tengan fe Jean: ¡Ara Zergliederung! El peliazul, inmediatamente después de su transformación, se abalanza contra la mujer, e intenta usar su garra para tajarla, por desgracia, ella usa su tremenda fuerza para detenerle la mano en seco al tomarla desde la muñeca. Konztanze: Je… y yo creí que con todos los efectos visuales ibas a luchar mejo… Pero el monologo pedante de la mujer tambien se para cuando ve que el muchacho le sonríe. ¿La razón? Todo ha sido una distracción para poder atacarla con libertad desde el otro lado. Jean: ¡Aratua: Axt Flugel! El muchacho intenta rebanarla con Big Bird hacha. Para fortuna de Konztanze, se da cuenta a tiempo y suelta la otra mano de Jean para poder esquivar, lográndolo de milagro, aunque no así su bata, que se ha visto totalmente cortada, con la facilidad de la mantequilla, de todo el lado inferior izquierdo. Konztanze: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ese fue un regalo! Furiosa, ella intenta atacarlo, propulsándose con los pies y poniendo el puño de frente, tal como hizo con Big Bird. Konztanze: ¡Dynamo charge! Jean: ¡Ara Schild! Pero el muchacho usa su única ala como escudo para cubrirse, la cual, tiene un haki tan duro que al chocar con el puño de Konztanze hasta causa un pequeño temblor, y la fractura de la mano de Uberlegen. Konztanze: ¡Aghhh! ¡Maldita… aghhh! El impacto es tan fuete que es oído por Taylor e Ink, los cuales se ven hasta asustados por lo que ven. Taylor: ¿Chicos? El peliazul siente a ambos acercándose lentamente, pero con un gesto les pide que retrocedan. Jean: ¡Taylor! ¡Busca como abrir la trampa donde estan los demás con los niños! ¡Y saca a las Trillizas de aquí cuando lo hagas! ¡Busquen a los demás y júntense! ¡Yo los veo después! Taylor: Pero… Pero al dar instrucciones a su camarada, Jean se distrae lo suficiente como para bajar un poco la defensa de su ala, cosa que Konztanze aprovecha para electrocutarlo con la palma de su mano herida justo en la cara. Konztanze: ¡Voltage Gen! Jean: ¡Gah! Taylor: ¡Jean! El pelirrojo y la chica de la mancha observan con horror como Jean recibe la electrocución y ya esta corriendo el medico a ayudarlo con cintas brotando de su cuerpo, pero instintivamente, el peliazul se quita a la mujer de encima de un aletazo y esta sale rodando hacia atrás. Konztanze: ¡Ugh! Jean: ¡Aghh! ¿¡Que estás esperando!? ¡Hazlo! Aunque renuente al principio, el médico sigue las ordenes de su capitán y tras un acuerdo implícito con la trilliza que hay junto a él, ella va a por sus hermanas mientras el busca los controladores. Jean: ¡Ara Fubtritt Schlitz! El peliazul intenta quitarse a Konztanze encima de una patada que logra asestarle en la cara. La mujer acaba trastabillando hacia atrás por el golpe, pero después de unos segundos, logra mantener el equilibrio y no se cae, pero su barbilla esta feamente rajada. Tambien, el golpe le ha roto una muela, que ella procede a escupir en su mano junto con un manchón de baba y sangre. Konztanze: ¡Aghhh! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Clot bullet! La mujer toma la pose clásica de los gyojin y lanza su propia sangre como bala directa a la cara del peliazul. Este vuelve a cubrirse con su ala, pero debido a la posición, la sangre alcanza a salpicarle los ojos, cegándolo y dejándolo asqueado. Jean:¡Aghhh! Entre esto y que Jean siente demasiado dolor por el suero, Jean esta demasiado distraído, incluso para evitar du haki funcionar. Por lo que no siente venir en absoluto un torrente de agua que Konztanze ha generado al romper ahora la tubería de alimentación de la pared. Torrente te que le da justo en la espalda. Konztanze: ¡Tidal force! Jean: ¡Ughhh! Pero con fuerza, Jean se planta en el suelo con su garra del pie para evitar salir volando. Acto seguido, usa a Big Bird para, literalmente cortar el chorro. Jean: ¡Aratua Luft Axt! Konztanze: Tch… Al mismo tiempo, Taylor esta buscando desesperado un botón, una palanca. Un interruptor que permita liberar a Angélique y su grupo junto con los niños. Tras andar por varios paneles y consolas, encuentra algo marcado como “Guardar muros de seguridad” junto a un monitor que al encenderlo, exhibe el lugar donde estan sus camaradas atrapados. Taylor: ¡Debe ser esta! El muchacho jala la palanca y en el monitor se ve como la luz se incrementa al bajarse los muros trampa , así como la sonrisa de sus camaradas ante su recién encontrada libertad. Taylor: Perfecto. Ink, por su parte ha sacado a Tear y Gift de la vitrina. Estas ya estan conscientes y mas o menos pueden andar, pero aun se notan débiles. Tear: Gracias, Inky. Gift: Eres la onda… Pero lo chica baja la cara con vergüenza mientras mira a Taylor. Ink: No tanto… ¡Médico endeble! Ya estamos fuera. Taylor: Bien. Ya logre liberar a los demás. Ahora, vamos con ellos. El muchacho se dispone a ir a la salida del laboratorio. El mismo ascensor por el que antes subió, pero no así las trillizas, que ahora miran fijamente a Jean y su espada camarada pelear fieramente contra la mujer que hizo de sus vidas un infierno. Tear: Merece pagar Gift: Debe pagar Ink: Tiene que pagar. Taylor: Y lo hará. Se como se sienten, pero por ahora, no estan en condiciones. Así que por favor, confíen en mi, y confíen en ellos. Konztanze caerá y caerá para siempre. Nunca más volverá a hacer daño, a hacerles daño a ustedes. Aunque muy indecisas al principio, primero Tear, luego Gift y al final Ink le siguen al elevador. Sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a la victoria alada que lo esta dando todo en ese combate. Taylor: Tengan fe… Capitulo 746: Yo soy evolución Samir: ¡Mayonaka Kogeki! Pastor: ¡Gah! El grupo de los niños, recién liberados de la prisión, busca una forma de sacar a los pequeños de ahí. Dado cierto punto, Samir se adelanta y lleva a un enemigo que todavía andaba por ahí a un pasillo distinto, derrotándolo. Podria haberlo hecho donde estaba, pero no quería que los niños vieran. Samir: Despejado. Angélique: Bien. Ahora, hay que buscar al resto. ¿Isabel? La pelimorada trae su den den mushi en la mano. Isabel: Estoy con James en la línea. *hacia el aparato* Si, ya estamos fuera. Jean y los demás debieron haberlo hecho. James: Genial. Pero aun tenemos dos problemas. Los Tiradores rubios han ido corriendo a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar, esperando poder tener un mejor lugar para sentir con su haki de observación. Pero… James: No podemos sentir a las Trillizas. Y desde hace un raro, tampoco Jean, Big Bird o Taylor. Esto pone nerviosos a todos. ¿Qué tal si algo les paso? ¿Qué tal si ellos…? No, no. Eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Pero justo cuando ya están saltando a conclusiones, tanto James como Evangeline detectan algo, y justo al mismo tiempo el Den Den Mushi de Samir suena, el cual procede a contestarlo de inmediato. Samir: ¡¿Diga!? Taylor: Samir. Soy yo. Todos se sienten inmediatamente aliviados. El castaño hasta suspira un “Ay, gracias” para si mismo antes de seguir la llamada. James oye incluso desde su Den Den Mushi, calmándose algo, pero la falta de dos presencias entre las que quiere encontrar, lo inquieta. Samir: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien? Taylor: Más o menos. Saliendo del laboratorio de Uberlegen. Tengo conmigo a las Trillizas. Bert: eso es bueno. James: ¿Y Jean y Big Bird? No logro sentirlos. Esto alerta a todos otra vez. Angélique: ¿¡No están contigo?! Taylor: Se quedaron enfrentando a ese monstruo de Uberlegen. Jean dijo que nos juntáramos y ellos nos alcanzan después. Esto vuelve a calmar los ánimos , y desde el lado de James, Evangeline llega a la conclusión de que el laboratorio esta reforzado y no pueden sentir ninguna presencia por ello. Aunque aun los preocupa la batalla que se sigue librando, Teniendo instrucciones claras, todos se apresuran a buscarse. Mientras tanto… Jean: ¡Aratua Axt Flugel! La batalla sigue. En un tropiezo leve de Konztanze, jean aprovecha para golpearla con su hacha/Big Bird, alcanzándola en un brazo. No obstante, contrario a ataques de antes, a pesar de que le da de lleno, el ataque apenas y le deja una pequeña muesca sangrante en el brazo. Konztanze: ¿Qué paso, amiguito? ¿Se estan quedando si jugo? Jean: Tsk… Y es verdad. Cubrirse a ese nivel con haki es muy agotador. Jean puede tolerarlo más porque esta acostumbrado, pero Big Bird y su fuerza ya están empezando a flaquear. Hasta se le ve tembloroso en un intento de mantener su postura de espada, y esto a Jean le preocupa. Konztanze: ¡Hidraulic pulse! La científica intenta otro ataque con su torrente de agua, no obstante, este se convierte en miles de chispas de agua todo por culpa del ala de Jean. Jean: ¡Mitte Ara Facher! Es uno de sus torrentes de aire lo que lo hace explotar, no obstante, Konztanze aprovecha que la salpicadura ha caído en Jean para electrocutarle con gran potencia. Konztanze: ¡Ampere Might! Jean:¡Gaaahaggh! Esto lo hiere en todos los puntos de su cuerpo que no estan protegidos, aunque logra mantenerse, con mucho esfuerzo y humeando, de pie. No obstante, Big Bird se ve severamente lastimado pues justo en ese momento, su haki le falla y acaba perdiéndolo entero. Jean: Ughhh… ¡Big Bird! El ave sigue consiente, pero apenas, por lo que Jean, lo toma entre sus brazos y se hace para atrás un momento. Jean: ¿¡Amigo!? ¿Estás bien? El ave asiente débilmente. Toda está visión se vería muy linda normalmente, pero para el corazón de hielo de Konztanze, es risible. Konztanze: Aww. Había oído de piratas con loros de mascota pero esto es ridículo, jajaja. Jean: ¡Cállate! De forma inesperada, Jean le dispara un dardo negro justo a la cara. Esto la hace retroceder, pero milagrosamente no se ve herida. La pluma solo ha atravesado de lado a lado uno de los cristales de botella de sus enormes lentes. Konztanze: ¡Wow! Para desgracia aun mayor de Jean, empieza a sentir como su haki se le va, por lo que, en um movimiento desesperado. Traslada todo el haki de su parte no transformada a la que si lo esta, dejando su lado derecho totalmente desprotegido. Konztanze: Vaya, que inteligente de tu parte, muchacho. La mujer anda altivamente, a pesar de sus serias heridas. Su mano rota ostenta ahora un color de podredumbre por el uso continuo, sus heridas sangran, y ella todavía sonríe. Con su mano buena, la mujer procede a quitarse los lentes, ahora rotos, observa el como han sido atravevolucisados, y , por su ahora inutilidad, los arroja lejos, dejando ver unos ojos que brillan, como los de las Trillizas, pero en amarillo. Jean: Rampancia… Konztanze: Sinceramente… no esperaba encontrar a un espécimen tan impresionante hoy… o en toda mi vida. Jean: Pues yo no esperaba encontrar un ser tan deleznable ni hoy ni en mi vida entera… y hete aquí. Konztanze: ¡Ja! ¡¿No eres muy justo para ser un pirata?! Jean: Talvez si... Konztanze: Jajaja, la justicia no tiene cabida en este mundo niño. Este mundo no es para los buenos ni los amables. ¡Solo el mas apto sobrevive! Y yo, soy lo más apto. Estoy en cima de la cadena. ¡Soy el apex de la evolución! Pero Jean, lejos de amedrentarse, pone una expresión aun más furibunda. Konztanze, molesta porque Jean se niega a aceptar su debilidad, decide que ya es hora de acabar con esto. Konztanze: ¡¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!! Acto seguido, la mujer acumula agua en un brazo y electricidad en la otra. Sus ojos empiezan a brillar mas y mas y su cabello se eleva con estática. Es evidente que se prepara para el ataque final. Jean intenta ponerse en guardia, pero Konztanze arremete con fuerza extrema. Konztanze: ¡Hydroelectric Pump! La mujer taladra a Jean con agua literalmente, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo electrocuta. Jean ha alcanzado a cubrirse con su ala pero nada mas, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantener su posición se ve empujado y finalmente acorralado, destruyendo buena parte del laboratorio al avanzar. Jean: ¡Gahhahh! ¡Aghh! Jean, literalmente, esta contra la pared. Sabe que esta mal, siente que los huesos empiezan a quebrársele por la presión. Konztanze sabe que no puede usar haki para siempre, y en el momento en que se le termine, esta acabado. Jean: ¡agh! *no… no puedo caer aquí.* Aun sosteniendo a Big Bird en su brazo humano, el ave súbitamente emite un ruido para llamar su atención. Jean, lo mira, y entonces, los inmensos ojos del ave, que le mira con preocupación y determinación, le dan una idea. Una que ni siquiera tiene que compartir con su camarada, él ya la sabe. Jean: ¡Gyaaaaaahhh! Súbitamente, Jean empieza a empujar de vuelta. Lo que toma desprevenida a Konztanze, que ya esperaba que este en cualquier momento se fuera a rendir. La empuja tanto y con tal fuerza que por un momento logra quitarle su punto de contacto, separándola escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Konztanze: ¡No te servirá de nada! No obstante, estos centímetros son valiosos segundos para Jean, y los usa para una jugada extrema. Trasladar todo el haki que le queda a Big Bird, el cual regresa a su forma de arma. Konztanze: ¡Muere! Jean: ¡Aratua Aufreisser! Aunque el ataque da de lleno a Jean al ya no tener haki, este se detiene al segundo. ¿La razón? Jean, usando Big Bird, ha hecho un tajo enorme a Konztanze que corre por su pecho y abdomen. Si fuera un poco mas profundo se le saldrían las tripas. Konztanze:¡…! Emitiendo un pequeño silbido al respirar, y luego vomitando sangre, La científica cae de rodillas al suelo, agotándosele los poderes y con sus ojos regresando a la normalidad, revelando ser de un color ultramar particularmente bello para una perdona tan horrible. Konztanze: *ahogándose en saliva* Pero… como pude perder… soy… la cúspide de la evolución humana… Jean, por su parte tiene heridas serias en su ala que se trasladan a su espalda ahora que ha vuelto a ser humano, y Big Bird, ya habiendo perdido el haki de Jean, solo se posa en su hombro, agotado. Ambos miran a Konztanze con odio pero tambien, lastima. Es un ser patético después de todo. Jean: Pues yo… soy mi propia evolución. Konztanze: Ah… ahg… Ninguno alcanza a decir mas, pues ella cae al fin, con la cara al frente, y quedando ridículamente con su trasero levantado. Los piratas por su parte, se van lentamente, toman el peliazul algo de un escritorio y terminan en el ascensor, en el cual, al cerrar sus puertas para bajar, finalmente Jean se deja caer de trasero para sentarse, exhausto, con su amigo al hombro. Jean: Dame… dame un minuto… Capitulo 747: Sus voces Taylor: A la de tres. Una, dos… ¡tres! Mia: ¡Aghhh, maldito desgraciado! Taylor y las trillizas se ha encontrado con el grupo de los niños, y con la ayuda de los poderes de Katrina, el pelirrojo atiende las heridas de todos, incluyendo la jodida pierna de Mia. Mia: Me tome tres de estas… *alza su botella * y aun así dolió como el diablo. El grupo se ve bastante mas tranquilo con el médico y las Trillizas ahí. James y Evangeline aun no han llegado pero según el haki de ambos y una llamada suya, saben que ya están. Los únicos de los que aun no saben, son Jean y Big Bird, y esto los tiene a todos preocupados, especialmente a las trillizas, las cuales miran hacia los pasillos, esperando que aparezca en alguno, pero cuando no sucede empiezan a estremecerse. Tear: Jean… Gift: Pajarraco… Ink: ¿Y si Konztanze los… los…? Pero un Taylor, el de verdad, conforta a las hermanas, incluso toma del hombro a Ink. Taylor: Calma. En serio. Jean es la persona más fuerte que conozco, estoy seguro que él… Pero ni siquiera alcanza a decir la frase, porque justo en ese momento, se oye la voz de quien esperan. Jean: ¡Ey! ¡Chicos! Big Bird: ¡Chicos, chicos! El peliazul, todo herido y sangriento se les aparece junto a su ave, que tampoco esta mucho mejor que él. Esto alivia a todos, los preocupa un poquito tambien, pero mas de lo primero. Angélique: Jean, ¿estas bien? Jean: *con aspecto de estar mareado* Seh, seh… estoy fabuloso. Taylor: Madre mía. Ya voy. Big Bird: ¿Y yo que? ¿Y yo que? Katrina: Perdón. ¿Estas bien, Big Bird? Big Bird: Pues si, pues si. Katrina: Pfff… Niña: ¡pajarito! Varios niños empiezan a emocionarse al ver a Big Bird, y lo rodean, acariciándolo o hasta jalando sus plumas. Big Bird: ¡Gahhh! ¡Auxilio! Katrina: Querías atención, ¿no? Jeje. Las Trillizas, no obstante no dejan de mirar a Jean mientras es atendido, con ojos intensos y muy profundos. Jean, al darse cuenta, sabe de inmediato que es lo que quieren. Jean: Konztanze no volverá a hacerles daño…jamás. Ante estas palabras, las Trillizas empiezan a llorar con una cara llena de felicidad, enojo, tristeza y un montón mas de emociones encontradas. El resto de camaradas charla sobre todo y ya hasta estan haciendo planes pars celebrar después. Bert: Solo faltan James y Evangeline y estamos todos. Isabel: ¡Y luego nos vamos de aquí! Piratas: ¡Siiiii! Jean: Por cierto, Angie. Mira esto. Creo que ya tenemos nuestro siguiente objetivo. El muchacho entrega aquello que tomo del laboratorio, que resulta la foto de la otra Cacatúa cerulea. Angélique: ¿Big Bird? Jean: Uno de sus parientes en realidad. La maldita esa sabia donde están. La foto dice un nombre atrás. “Isla Bongo”. Esto hace sonreír a todos. La pesadilla por fin terminó… o eso creen, pero justo en ese momento. Konztanze: Felicidades… Jean… Blaaack… Todos se quedan de piedra al oír la voz, resonando otra vez desde los Den den Mushi megáfono. La mujer, en su laboratorio, ha despertado y se ha arrastrado hasta una de sus consolas, dejando un camino de sangre. Trillizas: No… Konztanze: Debo reconocerlo *jadeo* de verdad que eres superior a mi. *Vomita sangre* pero aun tengo curiosidad….je…jejejeje. Jean: ¡Basta de juegos! Konztanze: Ay, por favor… solo un experimento más… quiero saber… si puedes sobrevivir… a esto. Jajaja *tose* jajaja Acto seguido, la mujer activa todas las trampas del lugar a la par, apretando botones a lo loco con la fuerza que aun tiene. Alarmas empiezan a oírse en todos lados, seguidas de la visión de luces rojas. Jean: ¡Esto no es bueno! Konztanze: ¡Jojojajajajaja! En su psicosis, Konztanze aprieta un botón que no debe y subitamente, su laboratorio se ve envuelto por una explosión. Mientras donde están los Piratas, se activa una trampa y docenas de estacas empiezan a salir disparadas de las paredes, para clavarse en las que tienen en frente. Jean: ¡Hay que salir de aquí! Los del Ave Azul y las trillizas corren tan rápido como se lo permiten sus piernas y llevando a Mia y a tantos niños como pueden en sus brazos. Bert: ¡Corran! Samir: ¡Rapido! Pero la trampa va demasiado rápido, alcanzando a rozar a Taylor, que cargaba a dos niños pequeños, lo que le hace caer y deja a los tres a merced del resto de estacas. Jean: ¡Taylor! Jean y el resto de sus camaradas se dispone a volver por ellos pero las trillizas se les adelantan, siendo rozadas y lastimadas por más estacas, pero logrando llevar a Taylor y los niños. Ink: ¡Levántate! ¡Rápido! Tear y Gift toman a un niño cada una mientras que Ink ayuda al médico a levantarse, pues está seriamente herido de una pierna. Las tres intentan correr de vuelta con el resto de sus aliados, que ya han superado la trampa, pero súbitamente se oye un mecanismo, y todas las estacas son regresadas sus posiciones iniciales, para luego empezar a apuntar una luz hacia las trillizas, Taylor y los niños. Samir: ¡Taylor! Jean: ¡Cuidado! Archivo:They're gone.ogg Todas las estacas se disparan al mismo tiempo justo a donde ellos estaban, impactando con tal fuerza que parten el suelo y parte de las paredes, creando una nube de polvo que impide la visión. En otra parte, Evangeline y James también corren al oír la alarma desde su posición, pero súbitamente, la mujer alada pega un grito de horror, para luego tirarse al suelo, llorando. James: ¡Evangeline! Evangeline: ¡No! ¡No! El muchacho abraza a su compañera, intentando calmarla, mientras está se sostiene la cabeza sin dejar de gritar. Evangeline:¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! James: ¡Tranquila, Evangeline! ¡Todo va estar bien! Pero James también ha sentido lo mismo y sabe de sobra que nada estará bien, no después de lo que ha sucedido. Evangeline: ¡Sus voces! ¡Sus voces se apagan! James continua abrazando a su amiga, con el rostro blanco como sal, tratando de confortarle y de confortarse a si mismo. Pero entonces, las lágrimas de Evangeline se le contagian, y pronto, ninguno puede dejar de llorar. De regreso al pasillo de las estacas, el polvo empieza a disiparse. Los del Ave Azul miran con alivio como Taylor y los niños aparecen a salvo. Pero la mirada de su camarada pelirrojo, llena de horror y fija aún en el polvo sin disipar les dice que algo no está bien, por lo que corren hacia ellos. Taylor: Ellas…nos empujaron…nos sacaron del camino…nos salvaron… pero ellas… El polvo se termina de disipar y los ojos de Jean y compañía se dilatan de horror ante lo que ven. Ink, Gift y Tear, suspendidas en el aire, atravesadas por decenas de estacas en brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen. Su sangre escurre, mancha el suelo, rompe las mentes de quienes miran. Angélique: No… Katrina: No puede ser … Jean: ¿Chicas? El rostro de Ink mana sangre por la boca. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la expresión marchita, como si se hubiera quedado dormida llorando. A Gift le sale sangre de la nariz. Sus párpados cerrados y la leve sonrisa que esboza le dotan de un aura de tranquilidad sombría. Tear tiene los ojos cubiertos en sangre, no obstante, sigue despierta y los mira con preocupación, mientras su vista cansada y manchada de rojo se va haciendo borrosa. Tear: ¿Están…todos…bien? Taylor asiente lentamente y pronto el resto también lo hace. Ante esta visión, Tear esboza una sonrisa leve. Tear: …que bueno. thumb|centre|550px Y dicho esto, su cabeza cae, flácida, ante las miradas de sus aliados que empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. Capitulo 748: La espada se empañó Las trampas se han detenido pero la Casa de los Superiores esta llena de corazones rotos. Al principio, ninguno puede reaccionar. La escena sigue ahí, destrozándolos con cada mirada que dan. La sangre sigue aquí, goteando, escurriendo e inundando. Los cuerpos siguen ahí, Tear, Gift e Ink están inmóviles. Pero al fin, se empiezan a oír gritos. No de los piratas, ellos siguen en shock, sino de aquellos que han venido a salvar. Niños: ¡Kyaaahh! ¡Gyaaaah! El pasillo se llena ahora de gritos y llantos, y es esto lo que hace que alguien al fin reaccione, y ese alguien es Katrina. Con un rostro que hace honor a su epíteto de “La llorona”, hace decenas de clones para calmar a los niños, mientras que su yo real empieza a jalonear a Taylor, que aun es él más cercano a la escena. Katrina: No hay que dejar que los niños vean. ¿Puedes hacer una tela para tapar o algo? ¿Taylor? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Taylor! El pelirrojo solo reacciona cuando la joven músico le da un golpe en el hombro. Con lagrimas en los ojos, el médico genera una gran lona y con ayuda de Katrina, la usan para cubrir el pasillo a todo lo alto. Con el “suceso” ahora obstruido, el resto de Piratas empieza a salir del trance de sangre y se mueven, pero como si fueran zombies. Más o menos, al mismo tiempo, James y Evangeline llegan al lugar, tambien están llorando. Bert: Las Trillizas… James: Si… lo sabemos. Samir: ¿Qué… que hacemos ahora? Isabel: ¿Jean? El joven capitán se toma unos segundos de silencio, hasta que, como puede, se limpia la cara y mira con ojos rojos, a sus amigos, también de ojos rojos. Jean: Hay que sacar a los niños. Angélique. Tu, Samir y Evangeline vayan por la Spirit y tráiganla aquí. Debe de haber Wavers de los Pastores en alguna parte. Angélique: Entendido. Bert, Big Bird, Katrina. Lleven a los niños y a Mia a la salida. Cuando llegue Angélique, súbanlos abordo y encárguense de que estén cómodos. Bert: ¿Tu que harás? Los labios de Jean tiemblan solo de pensarlo, pero es algo que debe hacerse, y abatido, agacha la cabeza. Jean: Hay… hay que sacarlas… bajarlas de ahí. Los demás… ¿podrían ayudarme? Todos hacen cual su capitán les dice. Solo Jean, Isabel, Taylor y James permanecen ahí. Con gran pesar, observan la cortina, en donde se aprecia la sombra de las hermanas, flotando ahí, hasta que finalmente se arman de valor para cruzar. James: Chicas… Teniendo que hacer mucha fuerza, una por una empiezan a quitar las estacas de las paredes, el suelo y el techo. Sus manos se manchan de la sangre de ellas al hacerlo, turbándolos aun más. James incluso, incapaz de soportar la mirada vacía que le ha quedado a Tear, le cierra los ojos. Jean: ¡Agh! El esfuerzo agota a Jean, que aun sigue debilitado por las heridas y el suero. Viendo, esto, Taylor lo hace sentarse. Taylor: No te fuerces. Las heridas podrían abrirse otra vez. Jean: *suspiro* Ok… El muchacho se apoya en una pared y se sienta evitando los charcos de sangre, mientras Isabel recoge varias de las pertenencias de las chicas que han quedado regadas en el suelo. El peliazul hecha la cabeza para atrás y se recarga a la pared, intentando talvez dormir o algo, pero entonces, se oye un sonido. Purupuru Purupuru El Den Den Mushi de Jean está sonando, y por lo aturdido, le toma varios segundos sacarlo de entre su ropa y responderlo. Por la hora que es, de madrugada con cercanía al amanecer, solo esperaría que fuera Angélique o algún otro de sus camaradas, pero la voz que escucha, ya que el no quiere responder primero, lo deja de hielo. Betula: Hey, Jean. Jean: B… Betula-san. La mujer esta en el camarote maestro del Jewelry Power, sentada en su cama y en pijama, sin su maquillaje ni bandana. Sus ojos denotan cansancio, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche. Betula: Lamento… si es muy temprano o algo. Pero no podía dormir… no se habían contactado y… bueno, tenia una sensación rara... ¿Qué tal esta todo? Jean mira hacia arriba, teniendo la escena aun ahí. Sus pensamientos empiezan a retorcerse en su cabeza y a mezclarse hasta que una sola frase flota en lo mas superficial de su psique. Lo ultimo que le dijo a las Trillizas. “Konztanze no volverá a hacerles daño… nunca” Incapaz de contenerse nuevamente, Jean empieza a llorar en el auricular del caracolito. Jean: ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! Betula: ¿¡Jean!? ¿¡Estas bien!?! ¿Qué pasa!? Jean: ¡Estan muertas! *sollozo* Las trillizas estan muertas... No fuimos de exploración… *sollozo* fuimos a cazar a Konztanze… ellas querían hacerlo, pero ella las… las… Jean se queda ahí, llorando, mientras que Betula desde donde se ensombrece por las noticias. Con calma, intenta tranquilizar a Jean, lográndolo apenas con una voz dulce y profunda. Betula: Calma, Jean. Intenta relajarte. Al mismo tiempo, la mujer activa otro Den Den Mushi, en donde una voz de mujer le contesta. Sonya: *bostezando* Diga… Betula: Lamento despertarte, Sonya, pero… *suspiro* necesito que convoques al consejo a sesión de emergencia… es muy urgente. Sonya: Por supuesto. A la par, los otros Piratas con Jean ya han liberado los cuerpos de Tear y Gift, bajándolos con cuidado y envolviéndolos cuidadosa y solemnemente en sabanas que Taylor hace, pero cuando llega el turno de bajar a Ink, algo pasa. James: ¿Huh? El rubio, que sostiene el cuerpo para que puedan quitar las estacas, percibe algo extraño. La sangre de Ink no se enfría tan rápido como la de sus hermanas. Pero justo cuando se hace atrás para ver mejor, se queda de piedra… James: ¡Mo… movió un dedo! Esto alerta a todos. Jean incluso deja de hablar por el Den Den Mushi. Será posible… Isabel: No puede… La espadachín, con cautela, desenvaina su espada y la pone bajo la nariz de Ink, lo único que no sangra en toda su cara. Súbitamente, esta… ¡esta se empaña! Isabel: ¡E… está respirando! Esto deja a todos en shock otra vez, pero de la forma opuesta. El barullo se hace muy fuerte en el lugar y Betula lo escucha todo desde su auricular, muy confundida. Betula: ¡Jean! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Jean! Con todo su shock y probablemente por la perdida de sangre, ni el haki de Jean y James ni la mano de Taylor habían podido notarlo. Jean: ¡Está viva! ¡Ink está viva! Capitulo 749: Llorar y Vomitar Con sumo cuidado y la mayor celeridad posible, los Piratas se dispusieron a bajar a Ink de ahí. ¡Su vida dependía de ello! La situación era seria, sus heridas obviamente no habían sido mortales pero la perdida masiva de sangre si podría llegar a serlo. Taylor: ¡Hay que parar la hemorragia! El pelirrojo le da los primeros auxilios con ayuda de sus amigos, quien les instruye en que y como deben hacerlo. Tras interminables minutos, una hora entera, e informar al resto de sus camaradas lo que sucede, finalmente pueden trasladar a la chica a la enfermería de la Spirit, en donde Taylor puede atenderla en condiciones. Taylor: Va a necesitar una transfusión. Sangre tipo E. La única persona con ese tipo de sangre en la tripulación es Evangeline, la cual, ofrece su brazo no herido sin chistar. Evangeline: Será para mi un placer si puedo de algún modo ayudar. Taylor se pone a trabajar contra reloj para salvarla, mientras tanto Angélique prepara todo para mover el barco de la horrible cercanía de la Casa de los Superiores, y Katrina e Isabel acomodan a los niños rescatados en el salón de baile, con miradas sombrías. Isabel: Al menos… no las perdimos a las tres… Pero, lo que para Isabel es un pequeño conforte, a Katrina le parece justo lo opuesto. Katrina: Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ella muriera también… El comentario hace rabiar a Isabel, que considera lo que acaba de decir su joven amiga como horrible en muchos niveles, pero antes de que pueda dar una queja verbal, Katrina se explica a sí misma Katrina: Por supuesto que me alegra que Ink este viva. Pero, ¿Crees que a ella le va a alegrar? ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar una vez se entere de que sus queridas hermanas murieron? Esto calma a la espadachín, pero también la deja helada y triste. Katrina muy seguramente tiene la razón. Por ahora, Ink aun yace inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, mientras que Taylor hace todo lo que está en sus manos para ayudar. Y así por varias horas. El nuevo día que hace mucho asomó se va tornando mas brillante al llegar al medio y Taylor, con cara sombría continua su labor. No ha dormido como por 36 horas, y para aliviar algo de su tensión, Samir le baja una taza de café caliente y un pan dulce. Samir: Toma. Taylor: Gracias… El castaño le da un beso en la sien y lo aferra a su cuerpo un segundo, mientras el pelirrojo mastica lentamente la comida que le ha traído. Parece que ya estaba guardando sus utensilios. Mientras, Ink, yace en la cama de hospital de la enfermería, inmóvil, pero tensa, con los puños y dientes prietos. Sufriendo en su dormir. Samir: ¿Ella va a… va a estar bien.? Taylor: *con voz apagada* No lo… no lo sé. No solo eran las heridas. Esa… bruja… les hizo cosas horribles. Su cuerpo esta demasiado demacrado. Yo hice lo que pude. El despertar o no, depende de ella. Mientras tanto… En el Cuartel General de Eiyuu, la noticia ya se ha empezado a correr. Primero de boca de Betula a los miembros del consejo, y luego estos a sus tripulaciones y grupos. Fernand y Fitz, con tristeza, informan a Lady De Bough y Polly. Betula, con un pesar terrible, se dispone a hacer una aparición como vocera para informar a todos en el cuartel de manera general, pero donde pega más fuerte la noticia es en el Devil Gloriosa, ñues su tripulación conocía a la Triada desde micho antes de ser aliados. Phantom: No… ¡Di que no es cierto! Hollow: Lo siento, Phannie. Como quisiera que no lo fuera. Banshee: *limpiándose las lágrimas* ¿Como les vamos a decir a los gemelos? Revenant: Tear… Gift… Ink… El médico se ve más afectado que el resto. ¿La razón? No deja de pensar en aquella llamada con Taylor sobre las Trillizas. “No vas a oír nada de mí. Como médico que eres, se que lo entenderás” Las lagrimas le empiezan a brotar, y él, queriendo hacerse el valiente, las esconde bajo su sombrero. Revenant: *para si mismo* ¿Habría cambiado algo si lo hubiera dicho? De vuelta a la Ocena Spirit, más horas pasan, y los varones se turnan para cuidar a la chica de la manchita en la mejilla, mientras que las chicas se reparten entre atender a los niños y hacer la sobrecogedora tarea de limpiar los cuerpos de Gift y Tear. Quitarles la sangre de encima y ponerles ropa nueva. Katrina es la más calmada mientras que otras de sus camaradas directamente no pueden dejar de llorar al hacerlo. Katrina: Mis respetos a los embalsamadores… Más largas horas pasan, hasta que se hace de noche otra vez. Jean es el que tiene la última guardia en el momento. Sus propias heridas ya han comenzado a sanar y el efecto del Suero Matadiablos ha pasado sin mas efectos secundarios, pero su mirada está turbada y pensativa. Jean: *Suspiro* Atrapado en su momento de contemplación, apenas y nota cuando entra Taylor. Taylor: ¿Algún cambio? Jean: No… ninguno… Ambos solo miran a la chica, aun inconsciente en la cama de hospital. Pálida. Pero ya no tan tensa. Parece que está mejorando algo. Jean: Si des… cuando despierte… yo le diré. Taylor: No. Lo hare yo. Jean: Aprecio la intención , pero es mi deber como capitán. Taylor: Es mi deber como médico. Jean. Si lo haces te quebrarás, y eso no la va a ayudar en nada. Yo ya lo he hecho antes, se como actuar. Puedes confiarme esto, en serio. Aunque Jean quiere debatir, al final no puede. La expresión que tiene y siente le dice que en definitiva que no podría hacerlo sin perder la cara, por lo que al final se levanta de donde esta y deja a Taylor tomar la siguiente guardia. Jean: Ok… Taylor se queda ahí, de nuevo. Parece que ha podido dormir un poco ahora. Pero justo cuando va a sentarse, oye quejidos. Ink está despertando. Ink:…Agh…¿Donde…donde estoy? Taylor: Ink. Me alegra que despertaras. Estás… en la enfermería de la Spirit. Ink: Médico endeble… agh… ¿Qué paso? De repente, un pensamiento se le mete en la cabeza a la chica, como una bala, lo que la hace querer levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor solo le permite sentarse. Su rostro, pálido y dolorido, se llena de desesperación. Ink: ¿Donde están Gift y Tear? ¿Dónde estan mis hermanas? La expresión que pone el pelirrojo le dice todo sin palabras, y entonces Ink parece recordar algo de lo que paso. Algo que le parte el alma. Taylor: Lo siento mucho, Ink. Y entonces las lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Ink llora inconsolablemente, cómo sería normal y esperado. Taylor solo la observa con tristeza, pensando en si hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para aliviar aunque sea una milésima parte del dolor de la chica de la mancha en la mejilla, pero no se le ocurre nada. Ink: ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH! La chica gimotea, lagrimea, grita, moquea. Tanto y tan fuerte que las vendas que tiene puedtas se empiezan a tornar rojas. Sus heridas se empiezan a abrir de nuevo, por lo que está vez, el pelirrojo si intenta decir algo para calmarla. Taylor: Lo siento tanto. Si sirve de consuelo, se cómo te sientes. Yo también he perdido a… Ink: ¿Lo sabes…? Taylor: ¿Huh? Ink: ¿De verdad lo sabes? La voz de Ink se vuelve repentinamente muy grave y profunda, denotando una gran tristeza pero también algo más, algo como ¿cólera? Ink: Dime, “médico endeble”. ¿Alguna vez has llorado tanto que no puedes respirar? Taylor: ¿Huh? Ink: ¿Alguna vez has llorado tan fuerte que no puedes respirar?... ¿Has llorado tanto que entonces te empiezas a ahogar con tus mocos? ¿Con tus lágrimas?... ¿Has llorado tan fuerte que empiezas a jadear porque te falta el aire?... ¿Y entre que jadeas por aire y te ahogas en lágrimas y mocos, te dan arcadas y vomitas? Dime, ¿Has llorado hasta vomitar? Taylor no contesta, se queda pálido como yeso. De todas las reacciones que esperaba, esa no era una. Ink: Porque yo si. Y mis hermanas también. Así pasamos cada día de nuestras vidas desde que teníamos quince. Hace 15 años… Capitulo 750: La alarma Isla Jacar… Slabwater… un atardecer cualquiera. Un joven va por las calles de un hermoso pueblo mientras juega con un balón. Rubio, de mejillas rosadas y ojos color miel. Su altura es engañosa, pues aunque ya se acerca peligrosamente a los dos metros y ya tiene una cierta cantidad de vello facial, su rostro, facciones y expresiones indican que todavía es un niño. Corriendo raudo como saeta, el muchacho abre la puerta de una bonita casa y cierra de un portazo, alertando a los que ya estan ahí de su presencia. Mujer: *gritando desde otra habitación* ¡Hijo! ¡¿Ya llegaste!? Muchacho: Nah. Soy una premonición del futuro que dice que ya voy a llegar. • Un muchacho de Jacar. Drop. La mujer que llama sale de donde estaba, la cocina y se ríe de forma boba. De cabello rizado y oscuro, ojos cafés, gran madurez se aprecia en su cara, oculta a su vez por una juventud inusual. La mujer se pone frente al muchacho, que la eclipsa en talla y lo hace agacharse para besarle la mejilla. Mujer: Bueno, “premonición”. Dile a mi hijo cuando venga que se lave las manos, ya está la cena. • Una mujer de Jacar y madre de Drop. Line. Drop: Oh, genial. Ya tengo hambre. El muchacho hace lo que dice su madre dice y va al baño a lavarse. Por el camino, se encuentra con un hombre robusto, de barba, alto, pero ni por asomo tanto como el chico, de ojos miel tambien aunque con lentes y una mata de cabello rizado que alguna vez fue rubio pero se ha oscurecido con la edad. Hombre: ¿Qué? ¿A tu padre no lo saludas? • Un hombre de Jacar, padre de Drop y esposo de Line. Rush. Drop: *sarcasmo* Uy. Perdón por no saludarlo, señor doctor profesor don padre. Ambos se ríen, y el muchacho le da tambien un beso en la mejilla, para luego, darse de codazos y empujones a modo de juego. Rush: Dile a tus hermanas que ya vengan a cenar. Creo que no escucharon a tu madre y se va a enojar. Drop: Voy. El muchacho no tiene que ir muy lejos. Literalmente tiene la puerta a un lado. Esta tiene tres nombres, tallados en madera pero escritos al revés, se necesitaría un espejo para leerlos. Al abrirla, se puede ver un cuarto diminuto pero abarrotado de cosas. Medallas deportivas colgadas en la pared justo al lado de un mural a medio pintar, una treintena de pequeños cactus, peluches y muñecas en todas partes, ropa, material de arte y bolsas a morir, y al fondo una cama King, size, en donde estan tiradas tres chicas, idénticas. Drop: ¡Gordas! ¡Que ya se vengan a comer! Hermanas: ¿¡A quien les dices gordas!? • Tres chicas de Jacar. Hijas de Line y Rush y hermanas mayores de Drop. Ink, Tear y Gift. Las trillizas salen corriendo tras él, pero no estan molestas en realidad, lo hacen a modo de juego. Es al levantarse que se nota que ellas son mucho más pequeñas en talla que du hermano menor, aunque sus rostros no han cambiado nada con los años, salvo que no tienen marcas para diferenciarse. Los cuatro hermanos se sientan la mesa con sus padres, y se disponen a comer. Ink: ¡Gracias a Dios! La familia disfruta de su cena, unos deliciosos tacos. Mientras cenan, charlan y cuentan bromas, a veces muy negras y otras ofensivas entre ellos, pero todos ríen. Esa es su forma de ser, esa es su forma de amar. Rush: Pásame el tallo, amor. Line: ¿Cuál ta…? Ah, no. No voy a caer. Trillizas y Drop: Jajajaja. Pero mientras disfrutan de su cena, súbitamente se oye una alarma, y todos se ponen tensos. Alarma: Alerta de… * sonido ininteligible* Alerta… Gift: ¿La alerta sísmica? Lo que dice Gift tiene mucho sentido. El mayor suplicio de Jacar son los terremotos y maremotos, esto debido a su inexistente campo magnético y suele haber alertas cuando uno sucede o va a suceder, por lo que la familia esta acostumbrada. Line: Hay que salir de la casa. La familia deja su cena atrás y salen en orden de la casa. En la calle, docenas de sus vecinos ya se han reunido por la misma razón. No obstante, al oír con atención, los habitantes de Slabwater se dan cuenta de que las alarma no es por un temblor, es por una invasión. Alarma: Alerta de ataque. Alerta de ataque. Line: ¿Ataque? La gente se empieza a asustar. Jacar nunca es atacada por lo difícil que es llegar a ella. Pero al ver el cielo ya nocturno, la gente nota que un resplandor naranja se acerca desde el horizonte. Poco después, llegan gritos de gente corriendo desde el pueblo aledaño. Hombre: ¡Están matando a todos! Anciano: ¡Greatmaize está en llamas! Mujer: ¡Estan en Coyote’s Valley! Drop: ¿¡Qué no eso esta aquí a lado?! El pánico empieza extenderse. Es cierto, su isla esta bajo ataque y un pueblo tras otro esta cayendo desde el sur al norte. Line: Mi amor, ¿Qué hacemos? El padre de la familia no tiene ni idea , pero por ahora manda a su esposa e hijos de regreso a la casa. Line: ¿¡A dónde vas!? Rush: ¡A buscar al Chino! Line: ¿El carpintero? Rush: Tiene un bote. Puede sacarnos de aquí. Mientras, reúnan comida y ropa y todo lo de valor. Regreso en cinco minutos. La madre y sus hijos solo pueden ver como su Rush se va corriendo, mientras ellos siguen sus órdenes. La situación es casi surreal, y se sienten aturdidos, razón por la que tardan milenios en actuar, y razón por la que no escuchan los gritos alrededor hasta que ya los tienen justo al lado. Drop: ¡Estan con los vecinos! ¡Están con los vecinos! Con cuidado, los cuatro hermanos se asoman por una ventana, viendo horrorizados una escena digna de una historia de terror. Varios hombres y mujeres, de aspecto rudo sacan a golpes a la familia que vive ahí, conformada por una pareja, los padres y abuela de uno de ellos y su hija pequeña. Con crueldad, arrebatan a la niña de brazos de su madre, y luego disparan al resto de la familia. Ink: *susurrando* ¡Mataron a los vecinos! Gift: *murmurando* ¡Se llevan a la bebe! Line: ¡Quítense de la ventana! La mujer ya esta bloqueando puertas y ventanas con todos los muebles que hay en la casa cuando se oye un ruido estridente pero seco. ¡Están pateando la puerta! ¡Quieren entrar! Drop: ¡Empujen! Tear: ¡Estoy empujando! Al no poder entrar, parece que los intrusos se rinden por un momento, lo que alivia a la familia, pero entonces, desde el borde de una ventana tapada con un librero, pueden ver a Rush llegando inoportunamente a la escena. Line: ¡Rush! El hombre lo había conseguido, el carpintero estaba dispuesto a llevárselos de ahí. Pero al ver a todos estos sujetos mal encarados rodeando su hogar, se preocupa, pero tambien, se enfurece. Rush: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡Que le hicieron a mi familia!? Los invasores observan al valiente padre con desdén. El que parece ser el líder, un hombre de afro y barba de candado hace una mueca grosera. Este no es otro que Rich Rider, varios años más joven, el cual, chasqueando los dedos, provoca que uno de sus hombres aparezca desde atrás y apuñale a Rush en el pecho. Rush: Agh… El pobre hombre solo alcanza a dar unos pasos, tambaleándose, para luego caer al suelo, con una mano retorciéndose y apuntando hacia su hogar. Su familia lo ha visto todo, y horrorizada, una de las hermanas no puede contenerse. Ink: ¡Gyaaaaaahhh ! ¡AHHHHHH! Esto llama la atención de los asesinos, y aunque Drop trata de taparle la boca a su hermana, ya es tarde. Rich: Ese idiota dijo que tenia familia, ¿no? Sáquenlos. Pastor: Pero ya intentamos entrar. Esto hace desesperar a Rider, el cual se pega en la cara con la palma en frustración. Acto seguido, toma la cañería de su espalda y saca las píldoras de sus bolsillos. Rich: Veamos si esta cosa que hizo Uberlegen de verdad funciona. El hombre se pone una píldora roja en la boca y apunta hacia la casa, lo que a la Matriarca, aunque destrozada por lo que le ha sucedido a su esposo, alarma sobre algo peor. Line: ¡Muévanse de la ventana! ¡Muévanse de la ventana! Pero antes de poder hacer a un lado a sus hijos, Rich ya ha disparado la píldora y una enorme explosión envuelve a la casa. Capitulo 751: Lo que les persiguió por años Un horrible pitido se va haciendo menos fuerte en los oídos de Ink con el pasar de los segundos. Se siente terriblemente mareada y todo el cuerpo le duele. Abre los ojos, pero solo ve borroso y luego, solo oscuro, pero porque en serio esta oscuro, casi no hay luz donde esta. ¿Dónde está? Ink: ¿Qué? ¿Qué suced…? La chica, con su vista mas acostumbrada, observa a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de los escombros, vidrios rotos y decenas de pertenecías de su familia. ¡Es su casa! ¡Se les ha caido encima! Ink: ¿Mamá?... ¿Tear? … ¡Gift!... ¿¡Drop!? Temerosa, la chica llama por su familia con su voz en crescendo. Nadie contesta. La chica ya está entrando más en pánico, hiperventilándose al recordar lo sucedido con su padre y con su casa, pero antes de que pueda imaginar mil escenarios peores, escucha un grito. ¿??? : ¡Gyyaaaaaaaghh! La niña sigue a la voz que grita. No es una señal de dolor, o temor, más bien parece una de esfuerzo. Al encontrarla al fin, sus ojos se alivian por un segundo pero se vuelven a horrorizar después. Quien grita es Tear, la cual trata desesperadamente de mover un muro entero de encima de la pierna de Drop, el cual está pálido. Su extremidad debe estar destrozada ahí debajo. Ink: Drop.. ¡Tu pierna! Drop: Je…. Esto no es nada. Dolió más esa vez que me tiraron de las escaleras. Tear: ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame! Entre las dos intentan quitar la roca pero por más que empujan y jalan, no se mueve. Tear: Tal… talvez podemos moverla si mamá y Gift ayu… Pero se entonces se oye un grito, el grito mas horrible y aterrador que cualquiera de ellos haya oído en su vida. Tan terrible que los perseguiría para siempre. Al correr a su origen, tanto Tear como Ink se quedan de piedra. Ink:¡…! Gift está ahí, tirada de rodillas, llorando a gritos, y sus trillizas caen igual que ella poco después. Su querida madre, Line, yace en el suelo. La mitad superior de su cabeza ya no está, ha sido completamente destruida por una roca, en su lugar, solo hay un manchón rojo y blanco. Su sangre y sus sesos, que manchan el suelo. Ink: *con la voz quebrada* ¡Mami! Tear: No…. Drop, que ha escuchado todo pero no sabe aun que pasa, entra en pánico. Drop: ¿¡Chicas!? ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿¡Que tienen!? Tear no sabe ni que contestarle, sus hermanas ni pueden contestar, solo lloran, pero justo en ese momento, un resplandor ciega a todos. Una de las paredes que los encerraba se ha caído, dejando entrar la luz… y a Rich Rider. Rich: Jejeje. No creí que fuera tan potente. Debería agradecerle a la mujer. Ahora, veamos que esconde el conejo de pascua. Los hermanos se quedan de hielo, el culpable de la muerte de sus padres esta ahí. El hombre, al ver a los cuatro hermanos empieza a contarlos con el dedo, pero se detiene al llegar a tres. Rich: ¿Soy yo o estoy viendo triple? Jeje. Parecen ser pequeñas aun. ¡Llévenselas! Hermanos: ¡…! Los Pastores entran en la casa y someten a las trillizas, las cuales intentan liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. Patalean, aporrean con las manos, escupen, muerden, y no dejan de gritar y de llorar, pero de nada sirve. Drop, atrapado, solo puede mirar impotente como se llevan a su familia. Drop: ¡Nooo! ¡Malditos! ¡Déjenlas! Esto atrae nuevamente la atención de Rider. Este, observa al muchacho, el cual está lleno de rabia y lagrimas. Su expresión furica, altura y vello facial incluso lo hacen pasar por alguien mucho mayor. Drop: ¡Sueltalas! ¡Desgraciado! Rich: Meh. Otro adulto. El hombre saca una pistola simple y la apunta directo al rostro de Drop. Ink, la única que alcanza a voltear, observa en lagrimas, ya incapaz de emitir un sonido o seguir luchando, como el joven Drop es disparado en la frente y cae muerto al instante. Sus hermanas siguen gritando y pataleando mientras son arrastradas entre las calles de Slabwater. Ayer su hogar, hoy, solo ruinas. Al mismo tiempo, en la punta norte de la isla… Un enorme barco de puro y brillante metal se acerca a las costas rocosas del pueblo de Woodsplinter, actualmente en llamas. En este, una mujer rubia observa desde la proa la desolación con brillo en sus gafas. Se trata de Konztanze, mas joven, pero igual de cruel. Konztanze: Ahhh. Sera un lugar maravilloso para empezar a construir el nuevo laboratorio. En ese momento, llega Alaudla corriendo, parece aun no tener nada de metal y es menos robusta. Alaudla: Señora. Hay noticias de los “Pastores”. Konztanze: ¿Ya acabaron de conquistar las tierras? Alaudla: Casi, pero eso no es lo importante. Encontraron un nacimiento múltiple. Esto sorprende a Konztanze en gran medida, al grado de que su enorme sonrisa se vuelve más retorcida. Konztanze: ¿Cuántos? Alaudla: Tres. Todas mujeres, aunque ya adolescentes. Konztanze: Hmmm… si, podría funcionar. Tráiganlas de inmediato. Serán parte del grupo de control del nuevo experimento... La mujer se ríe de nuevo. Konztanze: El proyecto Luminarias… Cinco años después... Hace 10 años… Tear: ¡Gaaaaahahhah! La Casa de los Superiores ya ha sido construida tal cual esta ahora y en uno de los laboratorios mas grandes se estan llevando a cabo pruebas. Konztanze y su asistente, Alaudla, caminan entre las pruebas que se están llevando. En la primera, Tear, con las siglas TS17 tatuadas en su mejilla esta siendo ahogada por Lysania en una pecera gigante, cuando de repente, sus ojos brillan y una burbuja se hace alrededor de ella, protegiéndola. Konztanze: aha… Gift: Ya no… por favor… ya no… Gift, con T16 tatuado, es obligada mediante cortes en la espalda de Yevgenya, a emitir su energía eléctrica constantemente para energizar un motor, hasta que sus ojos brillan y el motor explota. Konztanze: Aha… Ink: ¡Kyaaaaah! Por su parte, Ink, von TS18 escrito, se encuentra entre dos prensas gigantescas que maneja Firminus, las cuales presionan su cuerpo de forma horrible. Pero justo antes de convertirla en pulpa y sangre, Ink hace sus ojos brillar y destroza las prensas de un solo empujón. Konztanze: Aha… Justo al terminar las pruebas, las tres chicas se desmayan, y los “experimentadores las sacan de ahí. No obstante los resultados extraordinarios, Konztanze no se ve satisfecha. Konztanze:¡Aghhh! Son los mismos resultados de ayer! Alaudla: De hecho, señora, son peores. Konztanze: Llegamos a un punto muerto. Creo que… ya es hora de cambiar de sujetos de prueba. Empezar de nuevo con sangre fresca y joven ¿Qué tenemos de bueno, Alita? Alaudla: Tenemos unos bebes de seis meses que… Konztanze: Más joven. Alaudla: De dos meses. Konztanze: Más joven. Alaudla: ¿Recién nacidos? Konztanze: Casi, mi querida amiga. Iremos a la matriz, literalmente. ¡Que pasen todas! Alrededor de diez mujeres en avanzado estado de embarazo son casi arrastradas a la sala. Y mientras es sacada de ahí, Ink alcanza a ver una. Es especialmente joven, una madre adolescente seguro, bonita, de cabello azul y piel pálida, pero muy asustada. Capitulo 752: Nuevo motivo Han pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que Uberlegen hizo pruebas en ellas. También hace días que dejaron de llevarles comida. Es el último experimento del que formaran parte, ver cuanto pasa antes de que mueran de inanición u otra cosa. Las Trillizas yacen en sus celdas/ vitrinas, tiradas sin ninguna esperanza de salir. Hace mucho que la perdieron a base de golpes y horrores. Además , si salieran ¿A dónde podrían ir? Ink: Mamá… y papá… el hermano… y ¿Quién mas? Con los poderes de la Kara Kara, la chica del 18 en la cara se la pasa dibujando en los vidrios pequeñas figuras que recuerdan a una familia. No obstante, siempre se detiene a la mitad, aturdida, y al perder la concentración, siempre tiene que empezar de nuevo. Gift: *murmurando* Ya no… ya no… ya llévame… La hermana del 16 esta tirada en su vitrina, hecha un ovillo. Solo susurra “Ya no, ya basta, ya llévame… llévanos” ¿A quien se lo dice? Nadie sabe. Podría ser a sus captores, a la muerte, a Dios o al Diablo. Tear:… La Trilliza con el 17 se entretiene en su único pasatiempo, observar afuera a ver si pasa algo, y justo ahora, de hecho, ha pasado algo. Dos científicos estan sacando a una de las mujeres embarazadas. Está en una camilla, con la cara cubierta por una sabana. Tear: Otra… Hace unos días, estaban todas las otras mujeres , en sus propias vitrinas, pero ahora solo queda una, la única que ha sobrevivido a las intervenciones a la que le someten, la cual no es otra que aquella a la que vio el día que las trajeron. Aquella madre joven, bonita y asustada del cabello azul. Ink: ¿Huh? La vitrina de Ink casualmente está frente a la de ella, y la chica nota entonces que la joven madre esta dibujando o mas bien, escribiendo algo en el vidrio tambien usando su aliento y su dedo hasta formar una palabra. Ink: “Bonito”. La chica embarazada señala los pequeños dibujos de Ink y sonríe débilmente, lo que la hace sentirse de algún modo… ¿feliz? No, no puede ser feliz, pero al menos, no tan mal. La embarazada escribe entonces otra cosa. Ink: ”Blue”. La mujer se señala a si misma, ese debe ser su nombre. La mujer luego señala de vuelta, como pidiéndole el suyo. Usualmente, Ink no tendría el animo ni la energía de responder, pero algo en ella lo hace querer hacerlo, escribiendo Ink en la pared con sus dedos. Ink: Ink… No Candela, no TS18. Ink. Con el paso de unos días, Blue e Ink, y luego tambien sus hermanas empiezan a convivir a través de los vidrios. Se cuentan sus vidas, lo que hacían antes de acabar ahí, empiezan a hacerse amigas a escondidas de sus captores. Blue: *escribiendo en el vidrio* Si llego a salir de aquí, iré a todas partes ayudando a quien pueda, yo y mis hijos. Esto llama la atención a Ink, ¿Hijos? Escribe esa pregunta con su poder y la embarazada le responde con dos dedos sobre su abultado abdomen. La mujer esta esperando gemelos. Ink: Konztanze quiere… convertirlos en lo mismo que nosotras. Esto la llena de escalofríos y rabia. Ink y sus hermanas han sufrido esos horrores desde hace cinco años, pero ya eran conscientes de lo que pasaba, mientras que los bebes de Blue serán tratados como cobayas desde su nacimiento hasta que superen las expectativas de Konztanze o le sean inútiles justo como ellas, además de que quien sabe lo que le pasaría a du madre. Súbitamente, la chica se levanta, por primera vez en días. Su mirada es rabiosa, y esto le preocupa a su amiga y familia. Tear: ¿Ink? Gift: ¿Qué estas haciendo? Pero Ink ni siquiera voltea a verlas, además, tampoco puede oírlas donde está. La chica solo se pone contra el vidrio… y empieza a aporrearlo. Tear: ¡Ink, detente! Gift: ¡Te van a castigar! Pero a Ink ya no le importa nada de eso. Quiere salir. Lo único que quiere es salir, y tras unos golpes, el vidrio reforzado finalmente estalla en pedazos. Una alarma salta de inmediato, alertando de su salida, pero la chica no se detiene ahí. Rompe los vidrios de sus hermanas y de Blue también. Tear: ¡Ink! ¿¡Estas loca!? Gift: ¡Te van a matar! Ink: Pero si ya estoy muerta… ¿Qué mas pueden hacer? Esto deja a las hermanas de piedra, su hermana tiene razón, pero ¿que la ha hecho quitarse el miedo? Ink, mientras, extiende su mano a Blue, que sigue demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. Ink: ¿Puedes andar? Blue: Si… creo que si. Ink: Je… tu voz es mas linda de lo que imaginaba. Pero en el momento en que la embarazada se levanta, aparecen Lysania y Alaudla junto con una docena de Pastores y otros científicos. Lysania: Ja. Pese que sus años de rebeldía se habían acabado hace años. Alaudla: Vuelvan a sus celdas y tal vez no las castigaremos demasiado. Pero Ink se ríe muy muy fuerte al oír esto y luego voltea a ver a sus captores, llenándoles de temor. Sus ojos estan brillando de color azul. Lysania: ¿Rampancia! ¡Está rampante! Ink no se deja de reír viciosamente, ni siquiera en el momento en el que se abalanza sobre ellos. Tras esto, solo hay gritos… y sangre salpicando las paredes. Capitulo 753: El grito por ayuda que si fue escuchado Horas más tarde… Firminus: Lo lamento. En verdad lo siento, señora. El científico está frente a Konztanze, con la cara completamente hecha un asco. La mejilla hinchada, carente de dientes y los ojos negros. Pero a Konztanze ni siquiera le interesa esto, está furibunda. Konztanze: *susurrando*¿¡Como las dejaron escapar…!? ¿¡Y llevarse a mis nuevos sujetos de prueba con todo y su “envase” para colmo!? Firminus: ¡No teníamos ni idea de que podían activar la rampancia a voluntad! ¡Hicimos rodo lo que pudimos! ¡Lysania tiene las piernas rotas en 19 pedazos! ¡El costillar de Alaudla está hecho polvo! ¡Y eso sin contar a los que ahogaron o electrocutaron! ¡O mi cara! Pero Konztanze no le presta atención en absoluto. Konztanze: ¡Aghh! Rider: ¿Quiere que busquemos a los fugados? El jefe de los pastores tambien esta ahí, bebiendo una cerveza como si nada pasara. Pero al final Konztanze da un suspiro grande y vuelve a sonreír levemente. Konztanze: Lo de los nuevos sujetos es una lástima pero apenas iba empezando con ellos., y las “otras” ya eran inútiles. Solo ve a conseguir más sujetos de prueba. Esto solo es un pequeño retraso. Rider: Como quiera. El hombre se retira y Firminus se queda de piedra, con una mirada que expresa que no entiende nada. Mientras, Konztanze se mira a si misma en la fotografía de su laboratorio. Konztanze: Aun puedo lograr mi sueño. Al mismo tiempo… Las Trillizas han logrado escapar, después de 5 años de tortura y dolor Se han escondido en uno de los barcos de los Pastores, y van huyendo, junto a Blue, por el tempestuoso mar. Blue: ¿Ahora que hacemos? Tear: *sangrando de los ojos* Quedarnos así y ver a donde llegamos. Las cuatro finalmente llegan a una isla, y huyen escondiéndose en otro barco, y luego en otro, y luego en otro…luego en otro. Escondiéndose para viajar, robando para comer. Y así durante un mes entero. No saben donde estan ni que tan lejos han ido, solo quieren alejarse lo más posible de Konztanze y su gente, de esos monstruos que destruyeron sus vidas. Blue: Ugh… Pero el último barco en el que han subido ya ha tardo demasiado en llegar a tierra y se ha presentado un problema muy serio. La salud de todas se esta deteriorando, pero especialmente la de Blue, que, estando a solo unos días de llegar a termino su embarazo, ha caído gravemente enferma. Tiene fiebre y la vida dentro de ella no se esta moviendo mucho. Blue: Mis niños… Ink: Shhhh. Tranquila. Gift: Está ardiendo. ¿Qué hacemos? Tear: No lo sé. No lo sé. No es como que podamos pedir ayuda. Estamos de polizonas en un barco. Podrían hasta matarnos si nos ven aquí. Gift: Necesitamos llegar a tierra y buscar un… un.. M… Pero entonces, la chica no termina su oración, siente escalofríos. Después de todo, cuando sus captores de la Casa de los Superiores se presentaron por primera vez, lo hicieron bajo ese nombre y profesión. Al final, Gift solo cortó su oración. Gift: Necesitamos llegar a tierra. Con temeridad, Ink se aventura a ir afuera de la bodega donde estan escondidas. No había visto cuando entraron ahí que estaban en un barco pirata, pero eso no es lo que la sorprende en ese momento. Lo que le sorprende es que el barco en el que estan parece estar en una burbuja, y que están completamente bajo el agua. Ink: ¿Qué demonios? Conforme pasa el tiempo, más y más luz hay alrededor, y se pueden ver ¿raíces? Con esto en mente, Ink regresa con su familia y amiga. Ink: Creo que ya casi llegamos. Y efectivamente, tras una hora, el barco a tocado puerto, y en cuanto tienen la oportunidad, salen corriendo de ahí. Tan rápido que no notan el mal estado del barco en el que estaban o sus tripulantes heridos, ni que él lugar donde están no es tierra, sino madera y que de esta brotan burbujas. Sin saberlo, habían subido a un barco pirata que huía del Nuevo Mundo, y han terminado en Paradise, en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Ink: ¡Hay que buscar ayuda para Blue! Tear: ¡Ayuda! Gift: Señora. Señor, por favor. Cargando a la embarazada, Ink y sus tres hermanas avanzan, temerosas por el lugar. Con su salud actual les cuesta moverse y sus ropas de hospital, ahora sucias y rotas las hace verse como vagabundas o locas, lo que hace que la gente las evite no importando sus gritos por ayuda. No tienen dinero, ni a donde ir y nadie quiere ayudarles. Finalmente, se les hace de noche. Blue: Ink… ¿porque estoy mojada? Las tres hermanas se retiran a un callejón y acuestan a la mujer un momento en el suelo, vie do con terror, que una suerte de sanguaza y un líquido extraño está corriendo entre sus piernas. Blue se ha puesto de parto, y las tres hermanas entran de inmediato en pánico. Gift: A… ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! Tear: ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Ink: Tranquila, Blue. Todo… todo va a estar bien y… y… Lágrimas le empiezan a correr a la chica del 18 en la mejilla. ¿Cómo podría estar todo bien? Están solas. Nadie va ayudarlas. Ellas mismas se están muriendo. Konztanze lo dijo. Pero entonces, unas voces se oyen. ¿¿¿¿?:Venia de aquí, ¿no? ¿??? : Si. Por aquí se oía. ¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien!? Con su esperanza despertada, las trillizas volvieron a gritar. Finalmente, alguien les encontró. Cuatro personas en total. Una mujer vestida completamente de rojo, un hombre vestido de charro, una bella novia con un vestido impoluto, y un apuesto joven cabello rubio y ojos brillantes y púrpuras. Las trillizas hasta creían que estaban soñando, pero era real… De regreso al presente… Ink, con lagrimas en los ojos, ha hecho una pausa en su narración, mientras que Taylor le mira, con absoluta atención. Taylor: Entonces… ¿Quién las encontró fue…? Ink: Si. Hollow y su gente Capitulo 754: No tengo nada De regreso al pasado… Blue: ¡Kyaaaaaaah! Revenant: Solo un poco más, respira. Hollow y compañía han llevado a las cuatro a su nave, Victorious Eerie, y las han atendido y ayudado. Justo ahora, Revenant atiende a Blue en la labor de parto en la enfermería, con sus gritos filtrándose en el aire. Ink, Gift y Tear tratan de evitar tan aterradores sonidos, pero fallan miserablemente. Hollow: Entonces…ahmm… El joven capitán, la novia y la dama de rojo han dado comida agua y mantas cálidas a las hermanas. Él intenta preguntar por sus circunstancias, pero la expresión tan miserable que tienen lo hace abstenerse de hacerlo. Tear: *con una cara impávida* Si que son piratas raros… ayudando a la gente… Hollow: Je. Ser piratas nunca fue nuestra primera idea. Solamente es que tenemos un objetivo y la Marine resultó ser más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Ante esto, Gift emite una leve sonrisa de sorna, lo que le baja los ánimos a los Piratas de inmediato. Gift: ¿Y que objetivo podría ser tan “noble”? Banshee: *en voz muy baja*Encontrar a mi novio… Esto cambia la expresión de las hermanas, las cuales vuelven a notar el bello e impoluto vestido de novia que lleva Banshee. Ink: ¿Tu novio? Hollow : *suspiro* Hace como un año, unos piratas atacaron nuestra isla. Mataron a muchos, incluyendo a mi padre. Pero se llevaron a todavía más como esclavos. El novio de Banshee incluido. Banshee: Esperábamos talvez encontrarlo aquí, en Sabaody, que la compraventa de esclavos es común, pero hasta ahora no… La pirata no sigue hablando pues se da cuenta de que las Trillizas frente a ella están llorando, de forma imparable. Al principio, solo son unos cuantos sollozos, pero después, las tres se están asfixiando en mocos y lágrimas, lo que hace que Hollow y compañía entren en pánico. Hollow: ¡Woahh! ¡¿Están bien!? ¿¡Que pasa!? El capitán y las dos mujeres de su tripulación intentan acercarse para… ¿confortarlas? El problema es que no tienen ni idea de lo que les sucede, solo que algo les ha hecho mucho daño, razón por la que temen acercarse demás. Ink: *llorando* Ellos… nosotras… Bajando la cabeza para llorar, Ink nota algo en la mesita de te de vidrio que tiene frente a ella. Su reflejo. Su rostro delgado y cansado de alguna forma no ha madurado en nada, aunque su alma esta muy rota, su cabello ralo. Esta limpia pero solo por las atenciones de los Piratas, pero hay algo en su visión que detesta mas que nada, que la enferma, el numero 18 tatuado en su mejilla. La chica entonces se da cuenta que en la mesita hay una pluma fuente… Ink: ¡Kyaahhh! Y con gran rabia la clava en su cara, justo en el numero, para horror de Hollow y compañía. Hollow: ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? La tinta se mete debajo de su piel, y la sangre sale hacia afuera, Banshee, por fin logrando procesar lo que sucede, se abalanza sobre ella para arrebatarle la pluma, pero en ese mismo momento, la escena se repite. Gift: ¡Gahhhhh! Gift, quien sabe de donde, ha cogido un abre cartas y se raja la cara varias veces, tratando de librarse del 16 en su rostro. Phantom es ahora quien la trata de parar. Hollow está impactado por todo, pero entonces ve que Tear va a hacer lo mismo con unas tijeras, y rápidamente abandona su cuerpo para poseerlas y arrebatarlas de su mano. Hollow: ¡Basta! Con dos de las tres trillizas sangrando, Es normal que Hollow se ponga nervioso, pero su grito ha sido un poco demasiado fuerte y las ha asustado. Viendo el miedo y el dolor en sus miradas, Hollow respira para relajarse a sí mismo y luego se acerca a las tres hermanas. Hollow: No se que les paso, pero les aseguro que estan a salvo. Ahora están a salvo y lo que sea que les hizo daño no esta aquí. Su voz es calma y dulce, y von el corazón trémulo y dolido, las tres hermanas súbitamente lo abrazan, llorando muy fuerte. Hollow se ve sorprendido pero lentamente las abraza de vuelta. Se quedan ahí, por un largo rato hasta que sus gritos se vuelven lentos sollozos de nuevo. Y es entonces, que se oye lo otro. Phantom: ¿Esos son…? Llantos. Llantos de bebé …o bebés. Ya no se escuchan los gritos de Blue, de hecho, no se oye nada de ella. Justo un momento después aparece Revenant, cargando dos bultitos y con el rostro oscurecido De regreso al presente… Ink: Blue murió esa misma noche. Las mierdas que le hizo Konztanze a ella y a sus bebes le quitaron la vida. Solo vivió lo suficiente para nombrar a sus niños. Taylor: Ghoul y Ghost… La trilliza de la mancha en la mejilla asiente. Ink: Hollow había dicho la verdad, con ellos estábamos a salvo. Era la primera vez en años que nos sentíamos así, así que les contamos todo. Él y los demás nos cuidaron y ayudaron un buen rato. Al menos hasta que estuvimos un poco mejor. Las chicas nos aceptaron en su cuartel, Revenant curó nuestras heridas, y fue el único médico en el que nos sentíamos seguras de confiar … pero tambien nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos. Taylor: Su condición… Ink: No era tan mortal cono Konztanze lo pinto al principio. Pero si irreversible, incurable y algún día letal. No dolió tanto saberlo, porque repito, ya lo sabíamos. Taylor: ¿Y que paso después? Ink suspira de nueva cuenta y vuelve a hablar. Ink: Hollow nos ofreció quedarnos, pero no nos sentíamos cómodas para aceptar. No queríamos ser una carga. Blue deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, así que los dejamos con ellos, con nuestra salud, no podíamos llevarlos con nosotros a sabiendas de que un día les íbamos a faltar. Taylor continua ahí, atento y casi en silencio. Salvo por una que otra pregunta ocasional. Como la siguiente. Taylor: ¿Y… que paso después? Ink: Tear, Gift y yo nos marchamos. Tratamos de rehacer nuestras vidas por el tiempo que nos quedara, pero sin nada ni nadie empezamos a robar para vivir. Pero solo a quien sabíamos que no lo extrañaría, nunca a nadie que realmente lo necesitara. No éramos como Hollow para ser piratas, y la marine nos daba igual porque nuestro hogar y nosotras siempre fuimos irrelevantes para ellos, así que ladronas fuimos. Taylor: Entiendo… Ink: Seguimos encontrándonos con Hollow a menudo. Seguían buscando rastros del novio de Banshee en Paradise. También no se atrevía a partir a Nuevo Mundo por el riesgo de llevar niños tan pequeños… eso y que no se sentía listo. La chica hace una pausa y luego continua. Ink: Al principio también estábamos en contra de usar nuestro poder, pero luego resulto que si queríamos vivir debíamos usarlos. Aprendimos a aceptarlos, a controlarlos, a conocer sus límites. A Tear y Gift se les dio genial, pero yo nunca pude controlarme por completo. Taylor: Por eso el material de arte. ¿Por qué no podías controlarte? Ella no responde, sigue von su historia solamente. Ink: Luego Hollow conoció a Betula, y entre ambos nos convencieron de formar la alianza. Eso nos hizo… tener un sueño. Teníamos la tonta idea de volver a Jacar y ¿reconquistarla? Je… no… no es eso, ¿verdad? Taylor no parece comprender al principio, pero luego Ink gira su débil cuerpo hacia él, y lo mira con una sonrisa que se podría decir rabiosa. Ink: Jejejeje. Era venganza lo que queríamos en realidad, ¿no crees, médico endeble? La chica comienza a llorar de nuevo, pero se carcajea, se está riendo del dolor. Ink: Queríamos venganza, ¡y mira lo bien que nos salió! ¡Tear y Gift ya no están! ¡No tengo familia, ni hogar, ni ganas de vivir! La chica, con su cuerpo aun herido, se levanta de la cama e intenta acercarse a Taylor, pero falla al primer paso. El médico de inmediato corre a atraparla y la ayuda a levantar, preocupado. Taylor: Tranquila, tómalo con… Ink: ¿¡Por qué!? La chica tiene una voz tan quebrada que a Taylor le duele por dentro. Ella alza otra vez la mirada hacia el y lo observa, con ojos inconsolables. Ink: ¿¡Porque me salvaste!? ¿¡Porque me quitaste mi oportunidad de irme junto con ellas!? Capitulo 755: Razón para salvar una vida Ink: ¿¡Por qué…!? ¿Por qué..? Ink llora por un rato, dando golpecitos leves en la espalda de Taylor, que los acepta sin chistar. Cuando finalmente se agota, con gentileza, Taylor la carga y la regresa a la cama de hospital, acomodándola con cuidado mientras ella vuelve a repetir, con la voz más baja que un humano puede emitir, la misma pregunta que ha hecho todo el tiempo. Ink:… ¿Por qué? Taylor no se ha atrevido a contestar en todo ese tiempo, pero cuando finamente la voz de ella se apaga, le da la explicación que siente que merece. Taylor: ¿por qué? Creo… que va a sonar muy atropellado pero… es que salvar vidas es mi trabajo… soy un médico después de todo. Ante una respuesta tan vacía, Ink solo murmura. Ink: Por supuesto... La chica se dispone a voltearse para tirarse a dormir o morirse o lo que sea pero inesperadamente, el pelirrojo le sigue hablando. Taylor: Tienes razón… No puedo saber lo que se siente… como te sientes. Y no, nunca he llorado hasta vomitar. Aunque una vez si llore hasta deshidratarme… y tambien lo perdí todo igual que tu… Ink le mira otra vez, sorprendida. Y se da cuenta de que, por su desdén anterior, hay muchas cosas del joven que nunca se molesto en notar. Su delgadez y palidez extrema, las docenas de cicatrices que tiene. El debe, igual que ella aunque como ella, de haber sufrido mucho. Taylor: Perdí mi lugar en el mundo, y todo lo que era precioso para mí, menos mi vida… La ahora única trilliza le mira con ¿interés? ¿Lastima? Talvez ambas, tal vez ninguna, pero no deja de verlo. Taylor: Tenía que seguir adelante, por mi y por los que perdí. Eventualmente encontré otro lugar para llamar hogar, un nuevo propósito una familia, y hasta más de una vez. Fue realmente duro pero pude seguir con mi sueño de seguir viviendo. El muchacho hace una pausa y luego continua. Taylor: Ahora se que voy a sonar como un cretino, pero, estás mejor que yo cuando caí hasta el fondo. La chica le mira como si estuviera loco, ¿a que rayos se refiere? Taylor: No me malinterpretes. Se que nada ni nadie podrá suplir a Tear y Gift, o a Blue, o a tu familia. Pero no lo has perdido todo. Aun tienes amigos que te aman. A Hollow y su tripulación. Betula-san. Todo el mundo en Eiyuu. A mis compañeros del Ave Azul. Se que puedes apoyarte en ellos para seguir adelante. Esto deja a Ink sobrecogida pero también, levemente intrigada. Taylor dijo sus compañeros del Ave Azul como si no se estuviera incluyendo a si mismo. Ink: ¿Y tú …? El pelirrojo mantiene su distancia ligeramente, con una mirada decaída. Taylor: Se que no te agrado, y no pienso obligarte a agradarte. No soy una moneda de oro. Pero yo estaré ahí…si tu así lo quieres… El pelirrojo cierra los ojos con fuerza y da un enorme suspiro, antes de volver a hablar con sus ojos fijos en Ink. Taylor: Perdón… te mentí hace rato. La razón por la que te salve es porque… El pensamiento de Taylor regresa a ese temible pasillo de las estacas, pero tambien a aquel naufragio en Smokey Mountain, y la mano de Scott enfriándose sobre la suya. Taylor:… no quiero ver morir a otro de mis amigos… no pude hacer nada antes… El muchacho se queda ahí, cabizbajo, pero entonces, siente algo sobre su mano, una mano tibia. Ink lo tiene aferrado y no lo va a dejar ir, no quiere dejarlo ir. Acto seguido, lo jala y lo abraza, y Taylor con mucho cuidado le devuelve el gesto. Ink: Gracias… médico end… Taylor. Capitulo 756: Dos tercios de alma Archivo:First last goodbye.ogg Por la mañana… El día está nublado en exceso, tanto que esta oscuro cual noche, a pesar de que hace muchas horas que ha amanecido. La Ocean Spirit y el Black Roselia, un poco más alejados de la costa de Jacar, se balancean levemente con el suave oleaje, y sobre la mayor de las naves, los tripulantes se atavían para la ocasión. Jean: ¿Estan listas, chicas? El joven capitán, elegante pero sombrío en su vestir, toca al cuartel de las mujeres y la abre con delicadeza. Ahí, sus camaradas ya se han vestido de igual manera y ayudan a Ink, aun muy débil para andar por su cuenta a vestirse. Ink: *suspiro* Solo un segundo… La chica está lista también, pero su atuendo es demasiado colorido. Esto debido a que es lo único elegante que tiene. No obstante, solo con el pensamiento, su ropa se oscurece para el luto, igualando el color se su sentir. Katrina: ¿Vamos? Ink: Vamos… La más joven de la tripulación la ayuda a llegar afuera. Ahí, mas allá de la Spirit, en una pequeña pero hermosa barca construida por Bert. Este, junto a James se encarga de preparar los últimos detalles, que no son mas que un montón de maderos y polvo de fósforo. James: Ya está todo. Pero esto solo es el perímetro exterior de la barca. Al interior, hay cientos de cosas. Juguetes, comida, ropa, artículos personales cono cepillos o espejos… y aquellas para las que son esas cosas. Tear y Gift. Con sus mejores galas , tomadas de la mano y la última expresión que esbozaron sus rostros, su tranquila sonrisa. Bert: Andando. Ambos caballeros vuelven a subir a la Spirit y se colocan frente a la baranda, en donde ya están todos los demás. En el centro, el lugar de honor, está obviamente Ink, junto a ella, Jean, ocupando su lugar de capitán y Taylor por pedido de última hermana. Jean: ¿Podemos comenzar? Ink solo asiente levemente y entonces Jean procede a iniciar la ceremonia. Jean: Hoy… nos despedimos de nuestras queridas Ink y Tear. El muchacho hace una pausa. Aunque en su mente había ensayado una y otra vez lo que iba a decir, ahora no encuentra las palabras, y lucha con toda su voluntad para que no le salgan las lágrimas. Jean: Aunque nuestro tiempo junto a ellas fue breve para la mayoría de nosotros, nos alegramos de haber sido testigos de su belleza como personas. Su alegría, su fortaleza y sus sentimientos e ideales que nos honra haber compartido. El resto de los piratas o mira fijamente al suelo u otro lado, no atreviéndose a centrar su vista en la barca. Aunque la tristeza es general, varios están más afectados que otros. James está tembloroso y aprieta los dientes y puños con fuerza, pereciendo mas furioso que tenso. Bert tiene el ceño más entristecido que se le ha visto antes, y observa con lastima a Ink, recordando aquella vez que encontró los cadáveres de sus hermanos en la arena. Taylor por su parte, se seca unas lágrimas sin dejar de tomar la mano de Ink, que lo tiene aferrado con fuerza. Las comisuras de los labios en ella no pueden bajar más. Jean: Solo lamentamos… yo lamento… el escaso tiempo que estuvieron en mi vida. Ojalá… yo... Nos veremos algún día en la siguiente. Jean termina du discurso y se hace pars atrás, mientras que Evangeline da un paso al frente. Lleva su arco con ella y carga en este una única flecha. Se nota el dial de fuego en Providence. Con un gesto, la mujer alada busca aprobación y Jean se la concede solo asintiendo. Evangeline entonces tensa su arco, pero antes de poder soltarlo, hay una suplica. Ink: ¡Espera! Por favor, espera… La arquera baja su flecha y ella y todos observan la más doliente de todos. Está ha soltado la mano de Taylor, y con suma dificultad, sube a la baranda y luego, da un salto hacia la barca. Taylor: ¡Ink! Todos sus amigos se preocupan, pues su estado aun es delicado. Apenas y logra llegar, quedándole un pie en el mar y perdiendo su poca energía. Casi arrastrándose, la chica se mueve por la barca, llega al centro, junto a los otros dos tercios de su alma. Ink: Voy a quedarme aquí, ¿si? Denles un beso a mamá, papá, y Drop por mi. La chica las abraza con una ternura y un dolor que parten almas. Pero pronto, es asombro y no dolor lo que se muestra en el rostro de los Piratas. Color empieza a brotar desde Ink, a brillar irradiando a sus hermanas, la barca y hasta la propia agua del mar. Formando un hermoso patrón de flores y grecas fluorescentes tan brillantes que podrían rivalizar con el fulgor del Mar de Jade. Ink: Las amo. Con un beso, el tercio restante de alma se despide, dejando su brillo con ellas. Aunque ya no le queda fuerza para andar, Jean, con sus alas, ya la espera para llevarla de regreso. Evangeline tensa su arco otra vez y el fuego se abre paso, hasta que todo se extingue. Jean: (Adiós, chicas) Un día más pasa, y en la sala de reuniones, todos están, valga la redundancia reunidos, rodeando a Ink. Todos sonríen débilmente a la chica y esta se muestra algo aturdida. Jean: Entonces… ¿Qué dices? El peliazul ofrece una caja con pendientes a la ex-trilliza, es una invitación formal. Esta los contempla un segundo. Son tan brillantes. Ink: Es… muy amable de su parte… No obstante, no tarda en cerrarla y responde con mirada ojerosa y sonrisa cansada. Ink:… Pero creo que paso. Esto sorprende a todos. Sabían que era una respuesta tanto posible como probable, aunque no era la que esperaban. Jean: ¿Estás segura? Ink: Mira…. se que son mis amigos y que en este momento doy lástima… Taylor: No das lastima. El pelirrojo de inmediato pone su mano en du hombro, pero ella la retira con gentileza. Ink: Ay, qué majo. Pero si la doy… Se que quieren que no esté sola pero , toda mi vida estuve con mis hermanas. No puedo imaginar estar en otro equipo ahora. Una lágrima se le vuelve escapar, y la seca rápido, pero pronto llegan más Jean: Vaya… comprendo… ¿Y que harás entonces? Ink: Pues… lo que siempre hago cuando pasa algo horrible. Esperar paciente y valiente hasta que el dolor se vaya… o hasta que pueda fingir una sonrisa otra vez, lo que pase primero. La chica de colores ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, pero no tarda en tratar de enjugar sus lágrimas. Ink: Y mientras tanto, seguir haciendo lo que hacía con mi vida, ayudar a los demás. Digo, si aún tengo mi vida debería usarla para algo bueno, ¿no? Esa misma noche, Ink, sintiéndose ya lo suficientement, prepara el Black Roselia para zarpar, sola. Aunque los del Ave Azul aún están preocupados, la dejan ir y ser. Taylor: No olvides cambiar las vendas. Ink: No lo olvidaré. ¿Pueden decirle a Betula-san que volveré después? Jean: Por supuesto… Aun no es tarde para cambiar de idea. El mas renuente a dejarla ir es Jean, pero con un gesto, Ink le dice que no. Ink: Necesito esto. Necesito salir y… pensar. Jean: Vale… suerte. Ink: Y a ustedes. Gracias por todo. Y así, el Black Roselia se va, y pronto la Ocean Spirit zarpa también. Jean: Volvamos a Eiyuu. Todos se disponen a hacer sus tareas. Taylor, en su caso, se dispone a arreglar la enfermería y suplirla de vendas otra vez. También tiende la cama de hospital, pero al agitar la sabana, oye un sonido de papel. Al revisar, encuentra una hoja con un bellísimo retrato de él mismo, con una leyenda. Taylor: “Gracias por todo, médico” Y al verlo, Taylor sonríe. Capitulo 756 Parte 2: Podrido Mientras tanto... En otro lugar del Nuevo Mundo… El Scarlet Terror, la imponente nave de los Piratas del Ave Rapaz, se abre paso a través de la temibles olas del océano. Junto al timón, comandado directamente por Jo y nada más que Jo. Junto a Jo, su capitán, John Black, y el resto de miembros principales de la tripulación, se reúnen mientras comentan algo importante. John: Estás jugando. Damon: No. Hablo en serio. Oí de buena fuente que la vieron en Lutecia. Baz: ¿No estuvimos en esa isla hace como un año? Carissa: Y no solo eso. Dicen que pregunto si “un tal Pluma Roja” solía frecuentar la isla. De quien hablan es Erica. John ha vuelto, como enardecido, en su busca. No ha parado ni un solo día desde aquel momento en que se separó de sus hijos. Oír estas noticias le llena de esperanza, aunque tambien de duda. ¿Qué tal si pregunta por él solo para evitarlo? Luego piensa que es estúpido. Jean le dijo que ella también lo estaba buscando. Jo: Y bien, John. ¿Voy fijando curso? John se ve muy emocionado, sus camaradas también y asienten en aprobación. John: ¡Vamos a Luteci..! Raso del Ave Rapaz: ¡Cuidado! Un estruendo cimbra al barco entero, casi haciendo caer a todos en la cubierta. Al alzarse para ver que ha sucedido, lo ven. Un barco, no tan grande como el Terror pero si se acerca en talla, de un odioso color verdoso que casi induce al vomito solo de verlo, y un horrible mascaron de proa de un caballo, con un hombre moribundo atado cual jinete. Ushimaru: ¿Qué demonios…? Carissa: ¡Si estan buscando pelea con nosotros están imbéciles! La sirena ha dicho esto sin esperar contestación, por lo que todos se sorprenden cuando reciben una. ¿???: ¡Los imbéciles son ustedes! Una mujer enorme aparece. Debe rondar los dos metros veinte de altura. Sus brazos indican tres articulaciones, lo que indica un origen similar al de Chaps, pero a diferencia de Chaps, sus brazos son completamente negros, como si tuvieran haki. Y no solo sus brazos, tambien sus piernas y parte del torso. Mujer: ¡La Sociedad tendrá sus cabezas! Un hombre lobo aparece junto a ella. Su pelaje pardo, musculatura, garras y dientes lo hacen parecer salido de un libro de terror. Mink: ¡Ríndanse ahora y tal vez decidamos que estas sigan pegadas a su cuerpo cuando los entreguemos! Estas palabras inmediatamente enciende la ira de todos los campeones de la tripulación. Cazarrecompensas es a lo que se enfrentan. John se ve particularmente furioso, sacando de inmediato sus escopetas. John: Muchachos, ¡despedácenlos! ¿??? : ¿Ese es John Black? Que mal genio. Una voz se oye desde el cielo, y es cuando notan un zumbido, ahí, esta la mismísima una mujer similar a una bruja vuela en un objeto extraño con alas membranosas. Bruja: Si siempre eres así, ahora entiendo porque esa otra mujer de cabello negro que se apareo contigo ya no ronda por aquí. Esto sorprende a John, y lo preocupa. John: ¿Erica? ¿¡Como sabes de ella!? Bruja: Y no es de la única que se. También está ese muchacho tuyo de cabello azul. John: Jean. El hombre se pone aun más furioso, transformando de inmediato sus manos en garras. ¿??? : No… no lo hagas enojar. Quien habla es una mujer vestida con bata blanca, que se esconde parcialmente en la cabina de su barco, y lo hace mas cuando siente un escalofrío en su espalda. ¿???:Da igual si lo hace enojar…. De la cabina sale una figura enorme, y al mostrarse a la luz, todos en el Ave Rapaz sienten un asco inmenso. Se trata de un hombre de aspecto abotagado, literalmente podrido. No tiene nariz, ni la mitad de la cara. Su piel es de un horrible color purpureo. Va cojeando y avanza lento. Tambien libera un olor nauseabundo en todo el lugar, el hombre es literalmente un cadáver. Cadáver: No esperaba encontrarme yo con el buen John Black. Que bueno que quite a ese mocoso de las voces del camino. John, al igual que el resto de sus camaradas, esta tratando de aguantarse el pestilente aroma, pero también esta muy preocupado. ¿Quién es esta gente? Pero entonces, estos se revelan a si mismos con una palabra de quien parece el líder. Cadáver: Avisen al jefe Mors… Los ojos de John se dilatan ante la mera mención del nombre. John: ¡Mors…! Cadáveres: Encontramos a John Black. • Hibrido de Brazos Largos y Bumian y miembro de alto rango de la Sociedad de los Parca. Macaria “Falda de Sangre”. • Mink lobo y miembro de alto rango de la Sociedad de los Parca. Nergal “Estrella de la Destrucción” • Miembro de alto rango de la Sociedad de los Parca. Hela “Bruja de los Vientos” • Jefa de la división médica de la Sociedad de los Parca. Mengele Von Todes. “No Homeostasis” • Jinete de la Muerte de la Sociedad de los Parca y líder del navío “Pale Horse” Israfil Thanatos “La Podredumbre”. 450px|thumb|center Categoría:Partes de artículos